The Multiverse: Pokemon
by BOBLIKESWATERMELON
Summary: This is the first part in a series of stories about a boy named Jack, who travels around the Multiverse and trains to defeat the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Short story : Multiverse ; Pokemon

The room was dark, but at the same time bright. There were many stars and galaxies on the walls. The room looked practically like infinite space. The gods gathered around a big round and black table. "We all know why we gathered here": said Arceus." Yes, to discuss what we are going to do against the darkness, now that it has escaped": answered Walt Disney. "We have to fight it before , it consumes more and more universes. Marvel is already gone": he continued. "But what can we do? As gods it is forbidden for us to interfere, let alone fight in other universes, the consequences would be catastrophic": replied God Zero. "The heroes in my universe are still alive, I could send them to fight the darkness, Superman Prime becomes practically stronger than me": said The Source, trying to light up some hope. "No, it is because of that reason, that he is not suited for the task. I have a preposition: we should choose someone from Universe Zero to fight against the darkness. That is if you have nothing against it God Zero." All the god were stunned by Arceuses proposal. They thought why universe Zero, there is nobody special there and would God Zero even allow it. Afterall he was the head of all the other gods. God Zero asked:" Why universe Zero, Arceus." He spoke in a calm but strong voice. Arceus replied:" Only somebody from universe zero can save us. Why, you ask? It is because they are not special. They are the only ones who learn and grove from experiences and they would use all powers they have equally. For example if we were to send Hercules from the Disney universe, although he would learn to us more powers, he would mainly rely on his own, original powers. But if we send a normal human from universe Zero he would use all his powers to their best potential." Although they all seemed to disagree, deep down they all knew Arceus was right." And who should this ordinary human be Arceus?" asked God Zero." Jack Etoff."

"Jack, wake up it is 7 AM." Oh, man. 7 AM already I must get dressed and eat breakfast. I quickly went to the bathroom, ate breakfast and got ready for school. My bus left at 7.26. I was still sleepy on the way to my school. I couldn't till I got back home from school, even though I wasn't even in school yet. I was excited, because today is my 16th birthday. In school everybody congratulated me. And although I was very happy, as I was in school I felt that something strange was happening. For example, when I asked a friend what he thought about the new iron man movie, he just stared at me in confusion. Then he asked what an iron man was, I thought he was joking. He googled iron man, but there were no results. I asked him to google marvel. No results. I also felt that a strange presence was watching me the whole day. When I walked home from my final bus stop, time suddenly froze. Of course I didn't notice it immediately. Only as I was walking across a road I saw that the cars weren't moving. I looked around me, nothing was moving, everything was perfectly still, except me. To be honest, I was quite scared, I mean who wouldn't be. Everything was still and silent. And because I wasn't scared enough, suddenly I heard a loud roar. I turned around screaming like a little girl. I couldn't believe my eyes, what I saw. It was the legendary pokemon Dialga, the master of time. The girly scream turned into a cream of happiness. I still couldn't believe, pokemon were real. And if it wasn't enough suddenly Palkia, the pokemon master of space appeared. I was too happy to really understand the situation and before I knew it I was transported to another location.

I was transported to a mountain, to a very high mountain might I add. I could see the whole region from here and even the sea. There were a lot of ruins here on the mountain. Palkia and Dialga were here to and it looked like they were kneeling. I knew what that meant Arceus wasn't far away. And just as I thought that he appeared, in all his might, as the god of all pokemon. He greeted me:" Hello Jack Etoff and welcome to the world of pokemon, are you a boy or a girl?...

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to ask everyone to please leave a review, if you like my story.**

I just stood there in awe. I didn't even know what to say. I was so frightened by his authority that I started to doubt in my own sex, so I looked into my pants to check. When I looked again at Arceus he just started to laugh. "Hahaha! I was just kidding, my son. I know that you are a boy", he explained. I calmed down a little bit, by seeing that he is quite nice and understands a joke. But I was still astounded, I mean who wouldn't be. It is not every day you see a real life pokemon, let alone the god of pokemon. "I am going to be brief", he went on. " You were chosen to defeat the now awakened darkness. I am not going to explain to you, why you were chosen or what this darkness exactly is. That is something you will have to find out yourself on your journey". I was little confused. "Why should I find it out on my own. Why can't you just tell me, I mean you do know everything right? And what If I refuse, what then?" I asked. " Because if you don't everything will be destroyed. And by everything I mean literally everything, the darkness will destroy every atom in the multiverse." The god replied. "Ok I will try, even though I don't know how. But you still haven't answered my first question". "This won't only be a battle against the darkness, this will also be a journey of self discovery. You may not know it now but you are very important not only for the pokemon universe and your universe but also for the whole multiverse." "But what is the multiverse" I interrupted. " The multiverse consist of multiple parallel universe each different from the other. While there can be small differences like someone's gender or the colour of the grass. But there can also be big differences like different outcomes in history or even more dramatic. You will get to explore some of them but enough for now. Time is running out. You will be able to fight the darkness with the power of pokemon and this stone". Suddenly 18 plates came out of his body. They all looked quite old except for one which seemed rather new. Then another plate or should I say a stone came out his body. The stone was rainbow coloured but at the same time clear. He gave it to me and said: "You will have to figure out how the stone works your own. Now go on and start your journey". And with that he lifted me up in the air with telekinesis and started to teleport me. By now I was used to all the weird stuff that was happening so I wasn't so scared anymore. But one thing I still didn't get. Why the f*** do I have to figure out everything by myself. I mean obviously Arceus knows a lot about me.

I woke up in a unfamiliar bed in a unfamiliar room.


End file.
